


Jason is not a whore

by laughfortragedy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Family bounds, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Prostitution, Young Dick, Young Jason, bidding, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughfortragedy/pseuds/laughfortragedy
Summary: Living on the streets isnt easy. Sometimes you need to eat. After Jason gives in to his bellie's needs he steals food and gets caught. Instead of being brought into a station or beaten. hes dragged off to a van.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh!” A young, black haired boy hissed as he was thrown harshly to a pathed ground from his captor's truck. “That attitudes gonna kill you someday, son” Said captor, a large fat overly hairy man, laughed as he pointed his gun squarely at the young boy. “Should really change it around men like me.”  
The raven haired kid scoffed. “You aint a man, just a horny, money grubbing slime bag!” He looked quite proud of himself for a solid few seconds. Until the gun slapped him so hard, he fell to his side. “Yeah well you're about to be a dirty whore, better to be me. Now get up” The fat man commanded. The kid obliged this time, knowing know is probably not the best time for another heated quip, as much as he wanted to let one out. A second man, much smaller this time, also came out of the truck, taking his time with a phone and slowly walking to the two. “Talk to him if you want, but keep that gun steady.” He muttered, soon passing the boy to press a button a little down the walkway. It opened a large garage like door. One scary, big and dark. All the atmosphere doom would give off.   
The kid wanted to scat, get the hell out of there and run, never stop running, get to some happy go lucky city and never look back. But then again, he really didnt want to get shot, not after all the work he put into living. That would just be a waste... Still, he l looked for an exit, maybe to calm himself, as he walked to the ominous door. There were a few, one a hole in the fence left to him right by the gravel, another on the right side a little higher... and then there was just running and skidding under the fat man's legs, and bolting. It was all tempting, not quite the last one, and god did he wish he could take them. The boy sighed and finally got the the big garage like door. It was pitch black, the night sky not giving it any illumination. Truly any (smart) kids worst nightmare and this boy was living it. With a shove from the main captor, he stumbled in.

Once in it didnt take long for a new, scruffier man to make his way over. He was tall, muscular and wore a cheap grin, the kind bought with a few drinks. His eyes looked arcoss the three faces in the room and landed on the boy. “Dirty. What hole did you drag him from?”   
“In the slums, trying to take off with some store food. Caught the shit running away with bread, little scoundrel, and everyone cheered when I got 'im. Im no longer a kidnapper, ya hear, Nicky, Now im a damn hero!” The fat man laughed, slapping the kid's back which made the boy fall into scruffy Nick. “Sure ya are, and im a saint. Got my own statue” He winked to the boy, who in return sneered. Now Nick let his face fall as he investigated our hero's features. “Blue green eyes. Pale skin. Thin body... Youll do good when you're clean.” He smiled his cheap grin once again. “Braniac” The short man looked up from his corner. “What?  
“What is he?”  
The short man looked back to them squinted then held up some sheets of paper the kid supposed hed been busied with. “Whore 0158.”  
Nick nodded and stepped close to 0158. The boy couldn't stop a growl escaping his lips as he stepped back into the wall, hating the 'name'. This was bullshit! Everything was starting to hit him like when he'd first been grabbed, that these fucks wanted to bend him over for a price, that his life was about to be burried in slavery. The garage door was still open. It would only take a second- “Ah-ah”  
Nick purred as he harshly grabbed the kid's arm and hoisted him into his arms.“A little late to run, aint it?” He laughed.  
“Fuck you!” The boy spat, squirming to get out of the hold. Obviously, he failed and was hauled off to the stairs. “Thanks again braniac, hero” Nick laughed before dissapearing with the boy up the stairs.

The whole route to 0158's room was filled with the scruffy man's unbearable humming and rough shoves into the wall when the man got to into his song. It didnt take away the distress rising in the boy by any means, every step making him feel sicker, scareder, ready to scream. “Hmhm-hm-hmmmmm” They made there way up more and more stairwells, turned from hallway to hallway. How big was this place? His thoughts were occupied long enough to be surprised when they finally stopped.  
“Here we are” The man chimed, dropping the kid but keeping a hard hold of his arm.   
It was a white door, just like all the others. The kid tried to look for the room number but was suddenly pushed, the door open and shut in an instance.   
He landed with a whine on his stomach, head to the floor. It was over. He was trapped and he knew there was no escape. No way back to the streets... no freedom. He felt dizzy and it took a second to realize he was hyperventilating. Im stuck Im trapped Im fucked Im a whore im a whore im a whore im a- Suddenly his eyes bolted open and he looked back. There was a hand on his shoulder... and an older boy behind him. “Breethe.” The other boy had something of an angelic voice compared to the gruff ones hed heard all day. He blinked and sat up better to take in the view of a taller, black haired teenager, one with blue eyes and tan skin. He was kind of beautiful.  
“Can you tell me your name?” the older boy whispered in a soothing voice.   
The younger nodded without a thought. “Jason.”  
“Jason.” The older smiled and patted him. “Dont ever forget it, okay?”


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is already a brother

“Dont ever forget it, okay?”  
Forget it? Jason squinted at the angelic boy. How could he forget it? Suddenly he remembered the room, what hed done, where hed gone. He had to get out! The younger boy jumped up and looked around the room frantically. Maybe theres a whole or a crack, maybe the window will let up or the door's hinges werent made well. He was moving to each and every spot in the room, looking for anything that could free him! “Hey hey, calm down.” The older breathed, putting his hand once again on Jason's shoulder. Jason jumped back and whipped around to see him. He was so much taller than the younger boy, about 6 inches at least. “You don't want to get their attention” Jason blinked. It seemed he kept getting distracted every time he looked at the older boy...   
He squinted “Who are you?” The older boy smiled “You can call me Dick.” Jason gave him a funny smile then quickly paled. It must be something to humilate him or something for old men to get off to.. old man would be getting off to him soon. Hed have to sleep with them, oh god- “Hey hey” Dick was rubbing soothing circles in Jason's back now. “Its just my name.” When Jason continued his horrified look he added. “My real name.” The younger was obviously off in his own horrific world as he didnt even glance to the older boy. More back rubbing and said boy sighed. “Im sorry.”  
That got Jason to look up.   
The teen was now frowning, giving an almost stoic look. “Im sorry you're here. I wont lie, this wont be easy.” Jason shivered, a feeling of lose engulfing him. But he was listening now.   
“There's not a lot to do here. And when you are doing something its not good. Or fun.” He seemed lost for words for a moment before locking eyes with the younger boy. “But its necessary. So don't fight it.” Jason furrowed his brows. He looked for reason in Dick's eyes, confusion clinging to his own.   
“Im not taking for them, it really is necessary we do this, if we dont we die.” Now his hand is on Jason's arm, and its a holding a little to firmly. “or worse. There's so many awful things they can do to us, fighting back is stupid and dangerous. I need you to understand this.” Jason was shaking. Not from fear now, but from anger. “So you just want me to take it?” He hissed out through gritted teeth. He was glaring at Dick now. “How could you say that?! Give up? Let them fuck me? You disgust-mff”   
Dick had his hand over Jason's mouth. He leaned close and whispered. “I never said give up.”  
“...” Jason jerked away from his hand but remained silent, once again just watching the beautiful older boy. “One day” Dick's voice was so quiet Jason could barely hear him. “Youll find away out. Itll be a quick escape, the guards will chase you but youll keep running until youre in the clear. Once youre out youll be free again, do you hear me? But for that day to come you have to live. And to live” He leaned right to Jason's ear. “You can't fight.”  
They were quiet. A moment of motionless silence for every word to set in with Jason. Then Dick moved back, away from the boy knowing space may be the best option. Jason just there, deep in thought. The rest of that night would be quiet.


End file.
